


Бродить по лесам

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Maria_Kimuri



Series: Fantasy 2020. Спецквест [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Knifeplay, Кинки и фетиши, найфплей (игры с оружием), подглядывание, раздевание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri
Summary: Когда эльфы с женами уходят бродить по лесам, не стоит им мешать и пытаться узнать, чем они там занимаются. Если вам дороги голова и язык.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Haleth of the Haladin
Series: Fantasy 2020. Спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920946
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Бродить по лесам

— По лесу князь с владычицей бродят, чего тебе, тупице, непонятно? — грозно переспросила командир охраны, суровая, несмотря на молодость, женщина с проседью в косе и разрубленной когда-то щекой. — Утром придут. Сиди, жди. Можешь с младшими нашими в кости сыграть, если согласятся, можешь поесть с нами. А искать ты никого не пойдешь.

Харан хмыкнул и кивнул. Здесь было проще согласиться. Но запрет его только раззадорил.

Быть шестнадцатилетним выходило очень обидно: его как раз ещё не взяли в драку с орками семь лет назад, хотя десятилеток уже брали подносить стрелы, а потом, через два года, он совсем чуть не дотянул до дюжины и не попал на свадьбу владычицы с эльфовским князем. И вот теперь, хотя он полноправный младший воин, его просто гоняют туда-сюда с посланиями, и даже орков на его долю толком не досталось! Вокруг так безопасно, что вон князья уходят в лес, а не в покоях запираются!

Между прочим, родня владычицы Халет за влияние перегрызлась, ей бы туда нестись, погоняя коня, а она тут по лесу побродить решила!

Харан и вправду поел со всеми вместе, поделился новостями у костра стражей, ушел в сторонку отлить, подальше от эльфовских шатров отряда князя — и тихо отправился глубже в лес.

Леса, надо сказать, были по берегам Хелеворна знатные. Дубравы да ясеневые леса, а у воды больше березы рощицами. Так он и шел, по границе дубравы и белолесья. Заблудиться Харан не боялся, примечая то тропы, то ленты, повешенные людьми, то ручьи.

И потому, когда услышал издалека звон мечей, он больше удивился, чем испугался. Быстро понял, что звенят лишь два меча, стало быть, это поединщики в лес поглубже забрались. Интересно, эльфовы или наши, думал он пробираясь на звук. Про давние раздоры между разными эльфовыми народами он слышал, а вот про то, чтобы они поединками на боевом оружии разногласия решали — нет.

Рубились там хорошо, в полную силу, звон так и летел навстречу. Харан, недолго думая, туда устремился.

А то вдруг там опасность, и он первый ее заметит?

А то вдруг там на князя с владычицей напал кто-то некстати, а он раз, и тут, с подмогой...

Да и любопытно же!

Под эдакий звон он подошёл близко, не особо скрываясь. Лишь на последней сотне шагов огляделся, нашел звериную тропку, идущую примерно куда надо, и подкрался осторожнее.

Звон был уже прямо за деревьями, когда внезапно умолк. И ни криков, ничего... Харан очень осторожно выглянул сквозь листья орешника — и аж язык прикусил.

Князь Карантир стоял, прислонившись к дереву, с мечом владычицы Халет у горла. Его меч остался торчать в траве в паре шагов. И он медленно раздергивал завязки своего темно-красного кафтана..

Развязал. Извернувшись, сбросил кафтан. Потянул рубаху через голову, а острие меча соскользнуло ему на живот, очертило круг по коже.

Князь стащил сапоги, отбросил. Распустил медленно шнуровку штанов... Меч владычицы не отрывался от его кожи, то поглаживая горло, то опускаясь к животу.

Шрамы у князя Карантира на плечах и боках, надо сказать, были жуткие, даже от зрелища отвлекали Полурасплывшиеся, старые, но все ещё хорошо заметные.

Это кто ж их оставил и когда, если у эльфов даже седина проходит и шрамы исцеляются, подумал как раз Харан. И тут эльфов князь отбросил, наконец, штаны и остался нагишом, а владычица шагнула к нему и прижала к дереву. Не отрывая клинка от горла.

Провела медленно по груди, по животу — руками в кожаных перчатках, все ниже и ниже не торопясь.

Накрыла мужской корень, сжала.

Ухмыляясь, князь голой рукой чуть отстранил лезвие и вдруг провел по нему языком...

Харан аж икнул и отступил, не замечая, как задевает ветви головой. Все, что поднялось было у него в штанах, похолодело и съежилось. А когда он поднял глаза снова, то князь Карантир мчался прямо на него с мечом наперевес, нагишом, как был.

С невнятным воплем Харан ломанулся прочь, не разбирая дороги, промчался десятка четыре шагов и, как раз разогнавшись, с размаху врубился во что-то головой! И ещё раз, показалось ему перед тем как все погасло.

— Не убил? — только и спросила раздосадованная Халет, когда он вернулся. — Кто?

— Ваш мальчишка. Нашелся же дурень, — Карантир зло всадил меч в мягкую землю. — Не убил, голова крепкая, но до утра проваляется.

— А утром, — сказала она кровожадно, — я ему, засранцу, добавлю!

— Грозная владычица халадинов!

— Пинками до селений погоню! Прямо с больной головой!

— Суровая владычица халадинов...

— Засранец малолетний! — она все не могла успокоиться.

— Гневная владычица халадинов... — Карантир потянул завязки ее кожаной верхней рубахи, распустил.

— Куда тянешь руки, нахальный князь нолдор!?

— С прежнего места продолжать не так интересно!

... Выбираться из одежд было странно.

Почти всегда.

Словно ее раз за разом выманивали из раковины, оставляя беззащитной, и она позволяла, но потом захлопывала створки обратно. За створками, за одеждой, бывало спокойнее.

Верхняя рубаха, нижняя рубаха... Одна створка, другая створка...

Прихватил зубами завязки штанов, распустил, потерся о нее, как кот, потянул ее из одежды.

Она воткнула в землю свой клинок. Два меча встали по обе стороны от них, как стража. Отбросила тряпки.

Княжеский булатный кинжал скользнул по ее животу, очертил груди. Она помнила, как князь ковал этот клинок, раз за разом завивал слои металла в хитрые узлы, а теперь точной рукой чертит им по ее коже письменные знаки, и белые следы держатся совсем недолго, но разобрать она успевает, один за другим.

Клинок поднимается к ее горлу, и Халет улыбается. Жилки бесстрашно бьются под тонкой кожей о лезвие.

Затем булат касается ее щеки, и она целует его осторожно и нежно, как не всякий раз целует самого князя. А князя она толкает в грудь, опрокидывая на землю между мечами. Накрывает его корень рукой снова, пробегает пальцами, сжимает...

Седлает и сжимает снова, уже внутри себя.

Ноги у нее крепкие, скачка будет долгой.

Утром Харана гнали из леса пинками. Голова кружилась, пару раз его вывернуло под ближайший куст, но владычица была безжалостна, а князь Карантир пару раз добавил ему мечом в ножнах. По жопе, как маленькому. Вдобавок, Харана безжалостно искусали муравьи из ближайшего трухлявого пня, и лицо отчаянно распухло и чесалось.

— Да не знаю я ничего! — Харан решил стоять насмерть. И так в первое мгновение решил, что тут его и прикопают.

Потом на него уставился весь лагерь.

— Моя вина, владычица, я не уследила, — склонила голову командир охраны.

— Не виню тебя. За всеми дураками не уследить, — буркнула владычица Халет. — Целитель пусть его посмотрит!

— А что с ним?

— Ничего не помню! — Замотал головой Харан, и его чуть не вывернуло снова.

— Пусть отлежится, дубина!

И тут Харана поймали за ухо железными пальцами.

— Запомни, — сказал князь Карантир, — если что, мне не лень будет тебя найти и отрезать длинный язык.

— Он все же мой человек, — возразила владычица Халет... И кровожадно добавила:

— Потому язык ему резать буду я сама!

— Ничего не помню! — повторил Харан упрямо. Пусть хоть режут!

Вместо этого целитель его осмотрел, ощупал две шишки, на макушке и за ухом, и велел отлеживаться несколько дней. Никакой тряски, никаких поездок верхом и даже в телеге.

— Сворачиваем лагерь! — приказала владычица, едва дослушав. Она как раз прочла послание. — Выезжаем в полдень. Оставите ему хлеба, сыра и воды на эти дни. Отлежится без нас.

— Не слишком ли сурово, госпожа?

— Сурово будет заставлять его трястись в седле и, возможно, сделать калекой. Валяться в лесочке у родника — это не сурово.

Не слишком ли сурово, думал обиженно и Харан, глядя, как скрываются за деревьями всадники княжеской охраны. Потом вспомнил стальные пальцы, выкручивающие ухо, вспомнил, как удирал от князя — и решил, что отделался довольно легко.

Князь Карантир у нас все же отходчивый, подумал Харан. Мог и зарубить. Он ведь точно хотел.

Подумал, не рассказать ли хоть брату — и язык во рту аж зазудел. Вот засада!

А главное, эльфов князь свое обещание точно никогда не забудет. До глубокой Харановой старости.


End file.
